Who Do You Love?
by TomKim4ever
Summary: UPDATED!Tommy received a wedding invitation from Jason. But what will happen if Tommy knows who will be Jason's wife? Could he ever accept that or will he fight to get The Bride back to his life even he have to lose friendship with Jason?pls R&R....
1. The Invitation

_Disclaimer : I don't own PR and its Characters. Disney and Saban do. So sorry………  
_

* * *

_**A.N : Hi guys, I'm a new writer in here. This is my first fanfiction. I've work so long to make it. Btw I come from Indonesia, so please forgive me if my English or grammar is bad.Ok…so please enjoy this story……**_

_**Reviews are always welcome……………………………**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_Summary : _

_This story set 7 months after Dino Thunder era. Dr. Tommy Oliver still become a science teacher at Reefside Highschool, while the DT team went to college._

_One day Tommy received a wedding invitation from his old friend "the original red ranger" Jason Lee Scoot. But what will happen if Tommy know who will be Jason's wife? Could he ever accepted that or will he fight to get "the bride" back to his life? Will she want it to? Will his friends help him?..._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

"**WHO DO YOU LOVE?"**

**CHAPTER 1**

" **THE INVITATION"**

**Reefside, CA**

**Tommy Oliver's Residence**

27 years old Tommy Oliver was sitting on the couch in his house. It was one of the most beautiful day in the mid of January, 7 months after Tommy and his Dino Thunder Rangers team defeated Messogog, in Reefside, California. Though it was a weekend – a time when a lot of people usually use to let out from their work and having a little fun – but for Tommy is not like that. He was stucked to checked all of his students tests and homeworks. Well…what else do you expected from a high school science teacher, besides it's ok with him since he had no date for almost 2,5 years. Tommy usually go to Hayley's café to have a little chat with her about everything, but he couldn't do that anymore since last month, because Hayley was busy now preparing her wedding day. It's become a little shock news for Tommy when Hayley said that she met again with one of her childhood friends 5 months ago while visiting her parents in Ohio. It didn't take a long time for them to realized that they're love each other, so when Hayley celebrated her birthday last month, Bob –that's Hayley's fiance name- gave her a very special birthday gift, that's an engagement ring….Tommy never saw Hayley so happy before, her face was so shinning and her eyes was so full of love. Tommy couldn't help it but happy for both of them too. Once Tommy always thought that Hayley would always be there for him, as a friend of course, to share many times with him, but now it seemed like he use to bury that thought, because after Hayley got married with Bob, she will move away from Reefside to settled down in New Jersey where's Bob living. She had offer him to run her café, but Tommy rejected it (because he never intersted to run a café business), so since there's nobody else could keep the café, Hayley decided to close her café after she got married.

"Oh Gosh..i'm so tired checking all of this paper. It will kill me right after I done it! Gee…man, I never understand why this students didn't use their brain?" Tommy said finally after finished checking 15 of 40 papers result of his students test, which almost full of c's, d's or even e's. "Is this because my fault of teaching at them or because they are so damn stupid?" Tommy whispered to himself. He got up for a while from his couch just to strecth his body when he saw the picture of his 4 former students, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. Tommy smiled as he took the picture in his hand. They all went to college right now. Conner for example, he went to England to follow his dream to become a great soccer player like David Beckham. In his last letter to Tommy he wrote that now he accepted as a player in MU. Ethan went to Harvard University to study more about Computer Tech. Kira in the other hand, got a schollarship to learn about music from Julliard Academy in New York. She was so surprised when the "informing Letter" from Julliard came. She was in the Hayley's Caberspace with Tommy, Conner, Ethan and Trent when Hayley brought the letter to her. Kira was a little bit shocked at first but once she finished read that, she screamed (…well at this time Tommy and the others so thankfull that Kira's Dino gem had been destroy, because if it is not maybe she could blew up everything in there…). While for Trent, he registered as a student of Art and Design in UCLA. "I miss you all guys..i hope you guys will be fine in your new place" Tommy said after put back the picture down.

He went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself. _'How fast time goes by'_ he thought. It seems like only yesterday he arrived in Reefside, become a science teacher in Reefside high, mentoring the new rangers team and defeated Messogog and Zeltrax. Sometimes Tommy miss to go back to Angel Grove, to a place where everything begun, but there's to many memories that he want to forget in there, especially the memories of his first and true love, Kimberly Hart.

"Kimberly…I miss you so much. How are you now? What are you doing right now? Do you ever think about me?" Tommy said to himself. His eyes are closed as the sweet memories of his "Beautiful" cross in his mind. He could remembered easily her pretty face, her shinning eyes, her softly lips and also her beautiful smile. Kimberly would always have the most perfect and beautiful smile in the world for Tommy. A smile that have a super power to took Tommy's breath away. God knows how he really miss that girl so much, how he really wants to see her beautiful face again, how he really wants to hear her voice again and how he really wants to kiss her softly lips anymore.  
Even after all this past 10 years Tommy still couldn't forget about her.  
Maybe it sounds crazy, but eventhough she broke his heart in a very heartless way but he still loves her. He always loves her with all of his heart and soul.

Sometimes Tommy wondered how it would be like if he and Kimberly never break up. Maybe they already get married by now. Kimberly would be his wife and he would be her husband. Maybe they already have 2 or 3 children. But it won't be happen. Kimberly had leave him for another guy that she found in Florida 10 years ago. And no matter how hard he tried, he just can't get over it…well get over her. Even when he was in a relationship with another woman, he always compared them with Kimberly.

Kat Hillard was the first girl he dated after Kim. She was a very elegant young woman, smart, soft-spoken and beautiful too. But Tommy never felt "the sparks" whenever he was around her from the very beginning. His feelling for Kat was not same with what he had for Kim. It wasn't love at first sight, and if he had to admit it he never love Kat with the way he used to. What he felt for her was just a love like a brother and sister. Well..if somebody asked him _'why did you want to have a relationship with her if you didn't love her that much?'_ Tommy definetly would say _'it was because I need something, or someone, to made me forget about Kimberly'. _Yeah….he just used Kat as an instrument to escape from his own problem until finally he realized that it was not fair for her. So, when they graduated from high school and Kat received a schollarship from Royal Ballet Academy in london Tommy told Kat the truth about his feelling for her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It was a sunny day in the middle of the year when Angel Grove High School celebrated the graduation party for class of 1997._

_Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya was cheer up and rolling up their toga to the air. Finally they're graduated from high school….whew!_

_They were hugged each other and went to Ernie's bar to celebrate it._

"_Do you believe it Tommy? We Made it!" Kat said with a tiny grin in her face._

"_Yeah…finally" Tommy said back to her_

"_So, what do you plan next Tommy? Are you sure you wanna go to the UCLA to study about Paleontology?" Kat said while close her self to Tommy._

"_Absolutely! I've think about it since long time ago, and how about you Kat? Are you sure you wanna go to London to this Royal Ballet Academy? Because from what I heard London is not a great place like Angel Groove. There's no Power Rangers in there to safe your life when a bad bad guy or a freaky ugly monster disturbing you in the middle of the night" he teased her_

_Kat laughed _

"_well I guess if there's a bad bad guy or a freaky ugly monster tried to disturbing me in there you will come as fast as thunder to safe my life right?" she put her arms around Tommy's neck and started to kiss him deeply._

_After a minute later she released her arms from Tommy's neck and gave him a small smile. Tommy just stared back at her with no expression. He didn't know what to do or say to her. He definetely didn't expect that kiss, correction..he didn't want that kiss. _

"_Tommy? Tommy?..honey what's wrong? Did I say something wrong to you?" Kat asked panickly after she saw the look in Tommy's face and eyes. She tried to rubbed Tommy's face but Tommy pulled her arms away._

"_ok Tommy now you're really scares me. Please tell me what's going on! What's wrong with you? Why you're acting like this to me? What was my fault?" Kat asked urgently to him_

"_No Kat..there's nothing wrong with you, not you Kat, not you..but me" Tommy said to her_

"_What? What's the matter?"_

"_Kat, I think it's time for us to end our relationship"_

_Kat just stood there….frozen…Her mouth slightly open, her face went pale and her eyes filled with tears once Tommy finished his words to her._

"_I..i…I ddon't..don't understand Tommy. Wh..why? Why do you wanna break up with me?"_

"_Kat I know you've become such a good person to me, for true you are the nicest girl I ever known in my life. You stood by my side in the darkest time of my life. You gave me strenght and support to continue my life and the most important you gave me your love…" Tommy said with stared at her straight in her eyes._

"_We really have a wonderful time together, we shared a lot of great things and experiences as a rangers together…but something is missed off between us Kat..right from the start"_

_Kat still stood frozen in front of him as a tears fell from her blue eyes._

"_I know you do really really love me Kat, and I really thank you because of that. Look if there's something or someone who make me could standing in here after what I've been through in my life this past year..it was you and your love Kat and I will always thank God who have send me an angel like you to help me" Tommy said with a soft voice_

"_But Kat…I've never been true to you. I lie to you. I never fall in love with you Kat. Yes I know I was wrong cause I never let you know about my true feelings for you. I love you Kat, but it's not a love like what I felt for Kimberly…I do love you as a sister"_

_Kat started crying at this statement. She never felt so hurt like this. She never expected that the man she love with all of her heart and soul will treat her like this. But..somewhere deep in her heart she already knows about it long before Tommy said that to her. Kat knows that Tommy will never ever forget Kimberly Hart or stop love her. Kim was his "Hart" and forever it will always be. Kat just hoped that maybe someday she could take Kim's place in his heart…..well now she knows that she just fool herself. More tears fell from her eyes as this thought crossed in her mind._

"_Kat?..please don't cry" Tommy begged as he put his arms at her shoulder to gave her a hugged, but she automatically moved away from him._

"_Don't Tommy..please don't touch me" Kat sniffled. She covered her face with both of her arms as she began to cried harder than before while Tommy just stared at her. _

_Minutes later Kat lifted up her face. She wiped out her final tears from her eyes and begin to stared at Tommy._

_Tommy just started to open up his mouth to talked something to her when Kat put her finger at his mouth_

"_Shh..Tommy, please don't say anything anymore. You said enough, now it's my turn to say something to you" Kat said to him_

"_What will I say to you is not easy, you know…so I will say it as fast as I can, so I hope you just listen it and don't interrupt because I don't know if I can stand not to cry when I say it to you…" Tommy nodded._

_Kat took a deep breath for a few seconds before start to talk again._

"_First of all Tommy I wanna thank to you because you've already told me the truth about your feelling to me. I was so hurt when you said that, I just couldn't believe that the man that I love…and well I thought loves me too will break my heart. I love you Tommy from the first time I saw you eventhough I knew that you already had Kimberly by your side at that time. I just couldn't stand if I see you're not happy. When Kim sent you the letter and broke your heart in a very heartless way I felt sad for you too. Then I started to give you support and attention so you just can get over it and be happy again. I did that without expect anything from you as a gain, I just want you to be happy Tommy. And then you said that you love me, I was so lost in your words at that time. I always thought that we will always be together forever, I always dream about that. But Tommy, now I know that I couldn't…I will never ever get 'that special place' in your heart. So hurt to know about that Tommy, but 'that place' will always be Kimberly's" Kat smiled softly at him._

"_Well, Tommy I think now it's time for me to let you go. True, You will never ever be mine. You're such a great guy Tommy, and I will always thank you to The One cause He gave me a chance to meet and know you. I will never ever regret loving you Tommy Oliver. You always have a place deep in my heart, no matter what" Kat said_

"_Same here Kat…same here" Tommy said back to her and put one of his arm in his chest while his other hand took Kat's right hand_

"_So……..Friends?" Kat streched out her arm to Tommy_

"_Of course Kat, we will always be friends 'till the end of time" Tommy hugged her tight, Kat hugged him back as she began to cry again._

_A week after that Kat moved to London and stay in there until now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Tommy sat back to his couch. He sniffed his coffee a little. He still had contact with Kat. From what he read in her last e-mail to him she said that now she engaged with one of her Royal Ballet fellow and have a plan to get married right after the summer ballet tour around Europe. Tommy was happy for her.

Tommy also had a relationship with 2 more girls after Kat, but it all end up in the same way like Kat. The difference is that Tommy hadn't talk to them again right after they're broke up…well a little like what he had with Kimberly.

The only one person who could understand exactly about him and his feeling was Jason Lee Scoot, the former Red Ranger and also the original leader of Power Rangers. He remembered when he met Jason for the first time in Angel Grove. They tied up in a karate tournament in the youth center. Tommy used to think that he's an expert in this field. He used to be the champion in every single karate tournament that he had follow since he was a kid, but it didn't mean that he underestimate all of his opponents. So he was so surprised when he couldn't beat Jason up. Yeah…surprised and also happy because that was the first time he met 'his true rival'. Jason then become such a good friend to him. He broke Rita's spell on Tommy's and offered him to joined the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team. Jason also became his motivator to asked Kimberly out on a date for the first time. When he had to leave the team to joined the international peace conference, he passed his position as the leader of Power Rangers to Tommy, and never asked it back when he joined The Zeo Rangers team.

Jason always be such a great brother to him. He always gave the best solution to all of Tommy's and the other rangers problems. Tommy always thought that Jason is a smart and wise person. Tommy could easily tell him about his problems. When Kimberly sent him the letter that broke his heart apart, Tommy went to Jason for an advice. Jason then also became "a peacemaker" between himself and Kim. Tommy knew Jason brought Kim back to Angel Grove so both of them could solve their problems together, but it didn't work because Kim left without any words after Tommy saved her life from Divatox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You should talk to her.." Jason started to open the conversation with Tommy. They were sitting on the couch in Jason's house. A week has passed since Jason came back to Angel Groove and joined the Zeo Rangers team. He had invite Tommy to come to his house this morning, somehow somewhat Jason feel that he should talk to Tommy about what happened between him and Kim. Jason already talked to Kimberly, asked her the main reason why she sent that letter to Tommy…and he got "the answer". Now all he have to do just talk to Tommy, try to convince "The stubborn leader" to call Kimberly._

"_You should talk to her, Tommy" Jason repeated his words since he didn't receive any comment from Tommy's mouth._

"_Talk to her? What for, Jase?" Tommy said finally_

"_To clear the air between you two, off course. You know, all you need is just give her a chance to explain it to you"_

"_Explain about what? Do you want me ask her to explain why she cheated on me? Or do you want me ask her to explain word by word the greatest things about this Mr. Stupid Asshole Florida Boy?" Tommy yelled at him with flame in his eyes._

"_Damn Jason, I just don't get it! I don't understand..i will never ever understand why she did that to me? I thought she loved me?...She always say that…I thought our love is stronger than anything in this world. I used to think that I'm the only man who could make her the happiest girl on earth. I've done so many things just to make her happy…I never thought that she would cheated on me. Why Jason…Why? Why she broke my heart? Why she broke our love?...Damn!"_

_Jason let out a sigh at Tommy's words. He knew how broke his heart. Jason really really want to help him._

"_Maybe if you talk to her you will know the truth Tommy. It wasn't like what you think" Jason suggested him._

"_I think it won't work, Jase. She cheated on me, she betrayed my trust to her"_

"_But Tommy..you don't even try, how do you know that it won't work?" _

"_I just……know, Jase. I have feelings on it. Besides, I have Kat by my side right now"_

"_You don't love Kat, Tommy…"_

"_I can try and learn to love her. She's such a good girl, Jase and maybe as time goes by I can get over it…get over her"_

"_hhhhhh…..it's up to you, Bro. I just try to help you and Kim, but if you have decide it, I can do nothing. I hope you will never ever regret it, Tommy"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Well…Jason was right, Tommy definetaly regreted the decision he made that time. Even after this past 10 years, the beautiful sight of Kim's face always crossed over his mind..days and nights. Maybe if he talk to Kim or call her for an explanation the circumstances will be different right now.

The last news he heard about Kimberly was now she became a professional gym coach at PanGlobal. It's not surprised him at all remebered Kim won 5 gold medals both in Atlanta and Sydney Olympics.

While about Jason, he became one of top 5 young lawyer in New York City. He graduated from Harvard and Oxford (for his master degree) Law with Magma CumLaude predicate. He joined with one of the biggest law firm in Chicago for almost 3 years before he opened his own law firm 2 years ago. Tommy also knew that Jason relationship with Emily had end up 7 years ago, but Tommy didn't know the main reason about that. Jason never told him and he never asked. He had lost contact with Jason since one and half years ago. Based on what he heard from Rocky, Jason has a relationship with a woman for around this past 5 years. Unfortunately, nobody knew about the identity of this woman. Jason just said that she is one of his best friend, but he never mentioned about her name, her age, her job or her life. _'Just wait until you guys receive the invitation from us…all of you will know who is she at that time. Just don't be surprise ok…'_ Jason said it once.

Everybody everywhere seemed had a relationship with someone now and even some of them already get married. Jason with "his mysterios girl", Billy and Trini, Adam and Tanya, Rocky and Aisha, Zack and Angela, Kat with her fiance, Hayley and Bob…even his former favourite students, Trent and Kira, Conner and Natalie, Ethan and –well…- Cassidy……………and the last one was Kimberly and her "infamous other guy".

"Everybody except me" Tommy thought sadly.

Hayley had try to introduced him to her cousin last year and even Conner offered Tommy one of his girls for his date on the prom night but Tommy refused it all. He knew it won't work. It was so difficult to have a relationship with someone while you had to hide your secret identity as Power Rangers……no, correction, Mentor of Power Rangers, except if you date with one of Power Rangers too like what he had with Kim and Kat.

_**Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinggggggg….rrriiinnnggggg……**_

The phone rang made Tommy awake from his thought. He picked up the phone on the 3rd ringing.

"Oliver's residence, Dr Tommy Oliver speaking" Tommy greeted

He heard a voice of a woman chuckled over the phone

"Do you realize that you are the only Oliver who lives in there? And since when you use your title to greet someone on the phone?"

"Trini? Is that you?" Tommy asked to his caller

"Yeah, it's me, Dr Trini Kwan-Cranston, wife of Prof. William Cranston. It's so nice to speak with you again Dr. Thomas James Oliver"

Tommy laughed

"Wow..Trini! what's up? How are you now? How is Billy? It's been so long. I didn't expect you will call me today"

"I'm fine Tommy, thanks. Billy is fine too. How about yourself?….oh yeah Tommy, maybe you should add the title "Fearless Leader of Power Rangers" in front of your name" Trini said and Tommy laughed again.

"I'm fine too Tri, and No..i will never put that title in front of my name!"

"That's what I thougt………too bad. It will give extra credits for you, you know Tommy?"

"Yeah extra credit for people to think that I'm crazy and put me in the rehabilitation centre.." They both laughed

"So Trini, what's the occasion? Why do you calling me? I guess there must be something important that you should talk to me…am I right?" Tommy said after he could control his laugh.

"Why do you think that there's an important thing that I should talk to you? Am I forbid to call you and have a little chat with you if there's no important thing to talk about?" Trini said playfully hurt by what Tommy said.

"That's not what I mean. Off course you can call me whenever and wherever you want Trini"

"including when you're in the shower?"

"Hahahaha……no, I'm making an exception about that. Gosh Trini, please pay respect on my privacy…."

"Sorry, Tom..just kidding"

"Yeah, me too….so what are you doing right now Tri?"

"I'm talking to you on the phone off course Silly. What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Yup, you're right…sorry, I forgot"

"Yeah, you always be Mr. Forgetfulness huh?……just joking Tom. Well since today is a weekend and I have no work to do in my office, I decided to try some of new recipes that I got from magazine for dinner tonight and clean up the house"

"hmmmm……….sounds good. Billy must be so lucky because he has a wife like you, which means he doesn't need to be worry anymore about all of households chores and what to eat on dinner" Tommy became a little bit jealous with Billy.

"Why don't you come and visit us, Tommy? We can have dinner together, I can make delicious foods for you" Trini offered him

"Well, thanks for your invitation Trini, maybe someday we can have dinner together"

"That's great! So how about you Tommy? What are you doing?"

"Just checking some of my students homeworks and test results"

"On a weekend?…sounds bored"

"Hahaha…that's one of the concequences being a science highschool teacher…have no choice"

"How many students do you have in your class by the way?"

"40 students. 18 boys, 22 girls. 5 smarts, 10 on the averages, 25 horribles, a blackboard and a patridgent in a pear tree.." Tommy tried to make a joke again

"Seems like you have to work hard huh?"

"have no qouestion about that"

Then they became silent for around 10 seconds before Trini spoke up again

"Ok Tommy, time to stop our wishy washy. I have to admit that…yeah… there's an important thing that I want to discuss with you, because it seems like you don't know about it" Trini started to talked serious and it's scared Tommy a little bit.

"What is that, Tri?" he asked

"First of all Tommy, I want to know have you talk with Jason again recently?"

"No. I've lost contact with him since 1,5 years ago, Why?"

"Do you know that he has a relationship with someone for this past 5 years?"

"Yes, I know about that. Rocky told me……so?"

"Jason will get married, Tommy" Trini said in a strange voice

"That's great! I should call him immediatelly to say that I'm happy for him. But Trini, what's the connection between Jason wedding with 'the important thing that you want to discuss with me'?"

"Off course there's an connection between that! Look Tommy I want to discuss about 'The future Mrs. Jason Lee Scoot' with you"

"You want to discuss about Jason's fiance with me? Are you crazy? What for, Tri? I don't have any business to talk about her with you" Tommy said…confused

"Yes you do, Tommy"

"Look Trini, I don't even know who is she. I never meet her or talk to her..and as far as I know nobody among all of us have met with this mysterious woman. If it's just because Jason is my best friend and my best brother around the world so you want to discuss about his future wife with me…sorry, you picked the wrong person"

"No..i absolutely didn't pick the wrong person. You and all of us know well abot her, Tommy"

"What? I do know her?"

"Yes!…listen Tommy, the future Mrs Jason Lee scoot is……"

**Ting Tong…….Ting Tong……TingTong……**

Tommy's door bell rang

"Oh Trini, I'm sorry but I think someone is in here, right on my front door. So I think I should end up our conversation right now…but don't worry, I will call you back soon, ok?"

Tommy broke the connection and rushed to the door. There's a postman standing right there, he gave him an invitation..a red and pink colour invitation. Tommy had a feeling that it's wedding invitation from Jason, So right after the postman left, he closed the door behind him and started to open it up and read

**You are cordially invited to attend the Wedding of**

**Kimberly Ann Hart**

**And**

**Jason Lee Scoot**

**On February 14, 2007**

**2 pm**

**At St. Margareth Church**

**New York City**

Once he finished read the invitation he dropped it to the ground as his eyes went dark and his face went pale…He took back the invitation and read it once more just to convince himself that what have been written in that invitation was not just his imagination. After he read it for the second time, Tommy could feel a storm of anger filled his blood. One thing crossed over his mind :

'_Kimberly will get married…..Kimberly will get married…Kimberly will get married….with…. **Jason**' _He thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN : Well..that's the end of chapter 1. Don't forget to review……**_

_**See ya again on the next chapter guys……**_


	2. Hello and Goodbye, Jason

**CHAPTER 2**

"**HELLO…AND GOODBYE, JASON"**

Tommy fell to the couch right after he read the invitation for the second time. He couldn't believe on what have he read…well, who could?. For all this time he thought that the relationship between Jason and Kimberly just like a brother and sister. Jason had told him about this more than once. He had assured Tommy that he loved Kimberly as his little sister and nothing on earth could change that. But now, Tommy just received an invitation which announced that Jason will get married with Kimberly. It's definitely proved that there's something more in their relationship.

"God damn, Jason..how could you do this to me?" Tommy said partially to himself. His mind full with a lot of feelings. Sadness, anger and disappointment suddenly rushed over to his blood. Jason had betrayed him and their friendship. He had stole the most important and precious thing in Tommy's life.

Tommy knew that he have to do something about this situation. He couldn't stand and let it happen. He would be the most idiotic person in the universe if he let Jason get married with his Crane. But first of all he needed an explanation straight from Jason. So he ran upstairs to his room, searched for Jason's number. Once he got the number, he reached a phone on the side of his bed and dialled it. It took few seconds before Tommy heard a voice of a woman greeted him over the phone.

"Good afternoon, You're calling Jason Scoot & Partners. How may I help you?" the woman said. For a while Tommy felt so weird when he heard that woman said "Jason Scoot and Partners". He remebered that he and Jason used to dream to open up a dojo together when they're in high school. How they used to discuss about it after school and how Tommy used to share about this with Kimberly. Kimberly used to give him support about it.

* * *

_"Oh Tommy, that will be great! I'm sure you will be an awesome karate teacher. The students will respect and honor you. They will follow all of your orders" Kimberly said when Tommy told her about his dream to open up a dojo with Jason for the first time. They were walking hand in hand in the park which near by "their lake". School was over an hour ago. Since it was Friday and they didn't have a lot home work to do, they decided to spent more times together, away from their friends._

"_You must be forgot about Jason, Kim. I have a dream to run a dojo with **Jason**. I'm sure that Jason will be a great karate teacher too…not just me" Tommy said to her _

"_Yeah..but not like you. You are better than **Him**, Tommy. You're better than Jason, Bruce Lee or anybody else in this world"_

_Tommy smiled to her when he heard Kimberly said that and squeezed the palm of her hand. Kim smiled back to him and suddenly Tommy could feel his heart missing a beat. It's so amazing how she could take Tommy's breath away with just a smile. Tommy stopped his step and turned to face her_

" _You are so beautiful" He said as he stroke her face with one of his hand. Kimberly didn't say anything, she just smiled again_

"_And even more beautiful when you're smilling" Tommy added. A smile on Kim's face turned to be a little laugh_

"_You didn't have to say that, I knew about it, handsome…" Kim teased him_

"_Yeah……and I'll be forever thankful 'cause I have you in my life. I wouldn't trade you or your love…our love…for anything in this universe" Tommy cupped her face and bow down to kissed her softly on the lips_

"_I love you so much, beautiful.." he said after that_

"_I love you too, handsome. You are the only man I love in this world, nobody else…forever" Kimberly said as she placed her hands around his neck while Tommy's hands on her waist and they were kissing once again…… more passionately this time……_

* * *

"Hello…? How may I help you?" a voice of the woman who answered his phone broke Tommy's memory about Kimberly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was just thinking" Tommy apolgized to her. He was quite embarrassing because he let himself lost in a thought and made the woman worried

"It's okay, Sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want to speak with Mr. Jason Lee Scoot please" Tommy said

"With whom am I speaking?" that voice asked back to him

"Said to him, I'm…… Dr. Tommy Oliver"

"I'm so sorry, Sir but Mr. Scoot is not in his place right now. He is attending a trial at Brooklyn. You could leave your message to him if you don't mind"

"No, thank you. I will call him again later."

Tommy hang up the phone. He disappointed because he couldn't talk with Jason. He really needed to talk with him right now. He was thinking to called Jason's mobile number when he realized that he didn't have that. Tommy then decided to call Trini. He remembered about what Trini was trying to say about who will be Jason's wife. So he dialed a phone number once again, this time was Trini's.

"_I should know what she was trying to say. Damn, why I can be so STUPID?!" _Tommy thought when he was waiting Trini to picked up the phone. Few seconds had passed without any answer from Trini.

"C'MON TRINI……JUST PICK UP THE PHONE!!!!!" Tommy yelled. His voice echoing all over his house. He almost hang up the phone when he heard Trini's voice over the phone

"What took you so long?" Tommy rasped to her

"Tommy, I was just thinking to call you back. What's up?"

"I know, Tri………I know" Tommy said with harsh voice

"Know what? What do you know?"

"The future **Mrs. Jason Lee Scoot…**"

"Oh…"

"Don't you dare "Oh" me Trini Kwan-Cranston!!!! You knew it! You knew it before than me. Why don't you tell me?" Tommy snapped

"I want to tell you. I really am. That's why I call you, but you broke our connection right when I want to tell it"

"Whatever………"

"So, tell me how do you know about that? Did Jason call you?" Trini asked

"Well, so you know..he didn't! I knew it from the invitation that I just received few minutes ago"

"He sent you the invitation?"

"Yeah…that stupid damn man sent me his wedding invitation which full of red and pink color. I just wondered why they didn't put a picture of T-rex and Pterodactyl in there!!!!"

"Whoa, Tommy…calm down"

"CALM DOWN?..YOU ASKED ME TO CALM DOWN? TRINI HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Tommy shouted to her

Trini gasped and also scared when she heard that. She knew how dangerous Tommy could be when he was angry.

"Trini I just don't understand why…how he could do this to me? I thought he is my best friend, and even more than that…I thought he is my brother…I trust him all this time..and now he had betrayed me. Why Tri..WHY?" Tommy's eyes filled with tears right now. He never dream that Jason would betrayed on him.

"I understand Tommy..i understand about your feelling.." Trini tried to comfort him

"No!!! of course you don't understand about my feellings!!! You don't understand how it feels when you know that your best friend, your best brother will get married with the woman that you love so much with all your heart and soul!!! You don't understand how bad I want to take Kimberly away from him so I could have her again right in my arms!!!! You don't understand how bad I want to KILL JASON LEE SCOTT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AND HANG HIS DEAD BODY IN THE CENTRE OF NEW YORK CITY!!!!!"

"God Tommy!!! Hush!! Why did you say that?..i know you' re angry but you need to calm down…"

"Yeah I know..i'm so sorry Tri, but I couldn't help it…" Tommy's voice now getting weak than before and Trini seemed didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Tommy listen…I was so surprised too when I got the invitation. I never know about their relationship all this time. They never told me, both Kim or Jason" Trini said after few seconds of silent between them

"Sounds bull! You are Kim's best friend, It's impossible if you don't know anything about what happened between her and Jason. She always tells you about everything!"

"Yes, but she never told me about this one"

"How about Jason? You still have contact with him, don't you?" Tommy demanded

"I do, but same like Kimberly, he never told me too. As far as I know both Kim or Jason hasn't told anyone about their "more than brother and sister" relationship. Oh c'mon Tommy, I know you're sad and angry about this situation but it doesn't mean that you can blame any people………" Trini couldn't finish her words because Tommy interrupted her immediately

"Wha..? Wow, Trini wait a second, how could you think like that? I don't blame any people about this…"

"Yes, you do! You seems blame me because my lack of information about this situation. Tommy, trust me I wish I knew, I wish I could help you. I've tried to call Aisha, Zack, Rocky and Adam this morning, but they're as much in dark as me" Trini snapped him with a frustration voice. She had tired hearing any complains from Tommy's mouth. Didn't he know that it make her sad and angry too? Jason and Kimberly are her best friends too. Especially Kimberly, they grew up together. Kim was not just a best friend for Trini, but also a sister she never had. They used to share about everything. There's no secret between them. But now?……

Tommy became silent after Trini snapped him. He never thought that Trini could do that. He was in a halfway to snapped her back when he heard Trini crying on the phone. Tommy gasped, he never heard Trini crying before. She's always such a tough girl, wise and smart. Tommy felt so horrible. Deep in his heart he realized that what she said to him was right. He had put her in uncomfortable situation.

"I'm so sorry Trini. I didn't mean to blame you or anybody else about this"

Trini sobbed

"Oh c'mon Trini please don't cry anymore. You will make me feel more guilty than before" Tommy begged to her

"It's ok, Tommy. I'm fine. I'm sorry too..i didn't mean to snap you" Trini said afterwards

"Don't worry, Tri..i deserved that"

"So……what will you do now? Do you have any plan?"

"I'm not sure Tri……But I definitely will come and visit Jason in New York soon. I need him to explain about this"

"You said soon…when?"

"Today"

"Wha?…so soon?" Trini gasped

"I can't wait any longer Tri…all this things will make me crazy. I need to talk to Jason as soon as possible"

"and what about Kimberly? Do you have any plan to talk to her too..or get an explanation from her?"

"Yes, off course I do…after I steal her back from Jason"

"Wait a second Tommy…what do you mean?"

"I mean…I won't let Jason get married with Kimberly. If there's a man who will standing right next to her on the altar..that will be ME!!! Not Jason or anybody else. Kimberly belongs to me"

"But…but Tommy…you can't do that"

"No but's…and yes I can, Trini. Ok it's time to say goodbye. I will call you later after I got the explanation from Jason…bye Trini"

"Tommy…wait a sec……" Tommy broke the connection between them once again. Right now he didn't care about anything else than talk to Jason. So after his conversation with Trini was over, he called the travel agency immediately to booked a one-way ticket to New York this evening. Once he got that, he packaged his gloves and rushed to the airport……

Tommy Oliver was on his way to get his "beautiful" back…well hope so……because he didn't know what was waiting for him in there……

oOo

**New York City**

**Jason Scoot's Office**

Jason Scoot was standing near by the window in his office. His hand was carried a glass of wine. He was celebrating his "sweet victory" against one of the biggest mining company in New York this afternoon. A small grin crossed over his face as he remebered what exactly happened at the court this past few hours when the judge decided to won Jason's case. Claps and whistles from the labor union of that mining company filled the room while the yells of anger to protest the decision came from the owner.

Nobody all over the New York City didn't know about Jason Lee Scoot. A young, handsome, strong, smart and most important successful lawyer. People used to call him as 'the king of judiciary'. His cool performance when he was standing in the court and his great debate ability against the judge has became a legend. No one could stand against him.

For people who didn't know him well, they might thought that a famous lawyer like Jason only wanted to take and handle a case which involved a rich and influence people…who could pay him with a lot of money, but they all wrong. Jason didn't care about the money he got from his clients. The satisfaction and the happiness from his client's face when they got 'the justice' of their rights became the most valuable 'cost' for him.

Like this one, Jason got a request from one labor of that mining company to helped them got their right back again. He told Jason that the owner of that company had postponed to paid their salary for around 5 months. When he came to Jason's office for the first time he was worried that Jason would reject to help them because as a labor they didn't have enough money to pay him. Jason then told him that he would help them and they didn't have to be worry about the payment, he would do this for free.

It was not the first time for Jason to help other people without any payment. Since he opened up his own law firm two years ago, he had handled and won at least 3 cases which involved poor people without expected anything from them. His generous spirit then became one of his extra credit in other people's eyes.

Jason drank his wine. He took a picture of his fiance, Kimberly Hart, which stood on his office table. Kimberly was smiling on the picture. She looked so beautiful like an angel. Jason smiled and stroke the picture. He still couldn't believe that the beautiful angel would be his wife soon, only by a month from now. Jason felt so blessed since he had Kimberly in his life 5 years ago. Kim had became his only reason to survive. Jason didn't care about any other people's opinion about him, he just cared about Kim's opinion. He wanted to be a better man for her. He wanted Kimberly would be proud of him.

"I love you so much, Angel. Can't wait to be your husband" Jason said and placed a gentle kiss on the picture before he put it back to the table.

Jason had no idea how he ended up with Kimbelry like this. He used to love her as his little sister. This feelings had planted on his heart since he met her for the first time when he and his family moved to Angel Grove. Jason still could remember that day clearly, even after this past 22 years.

* * *

_Jason was sitting alone on the corner in the class of Angel Groove Kindergaten. He was watching other kids playing and running around in front of him. Nobody offered him to joined with them. It always be a difficult time to be a new boy on the school. His parents had told him that he would have many of new friends in his new school at Angel Groove, but he had to face the truth that there's nobody asked him to playing together. He was in halfway to cried when he heard a softly voice spoke to him. Jason raised his head slowly to faced a figure who stood in front of him, then he saw the most beautiful little girl with soft caramel hair, twinkle brown eyes and kindly smile was standing there._

"_Hi, I'm Kimberly. You must be new around here, right? What's your name?" that little girl asked_

_Jason, who still couldn't believe his eyes, found himself speachless. 'this girl must be an angel who sent by God to help me' he thought. He examined carefully once again that little girl from head to feet. This time he had no doubt that this girl was trully an angel from heaven._

"_It's ok if you don't want to mention your name" that girl spoke again. Jason felt as an idiot. _

'_where's your manner, little man?! That angel was waiting for you to tell her about your name! Oh no…what if she tells God that I've became such a rude person to her?' Jason thought once again. Afraid of his own thought, Jason then said his name to her in a hurry._

"_I…I'm…I'm Jason, Jason Lee Scoot. You won't tell God that I've bacame such a rude person to you, will you?" he asked and the little girl laughed_

"_Of course not, why shuld I?" she said and then took a sit beside him and started to spoke about gymnastics and her favourite colour…Pink._

_When the class was over, Jason rushed to his house. he couldn't wait to tell his parents about what happened in school today. When he saw his mother in the garden in front of their house, he jumped up to her arms and said "Mom…mom, you're not gonna believe this. I met an Angel in school today"_

_His mother was just starring at him as if he's crazy, so Jason told her all details about 'his angel' and what exactly happened when he met her in school today_

"_Her name was Kimberly. Sounds beautiful right mom?" Jason said and at the same time he heard a voice of a woman spoke to his mother_

"_Good afternoon, Mrs. Scoot. How is you day?"_

"_Good afternoon, Mrs. Hart. It's a great day. Oh by the way I want you to meet my son, Jason"_

"_Hello Jason…nice to meet you" that woman said, he patted Jason's head._

"_He's such a good boy, Mrs. Scoot"_

"_He is, thank you. So, is this your daughter, Mrs. Hart?" His mother asked as a figure of a little girl appeared from Mrs. Hart's back. Jason was so surprised when he recognized who was the little girl._

"_That's her!…that's her Mom…that's the angel I met in school today" Jason said, his finger poisnted out to Kimberly. Then he could hear his mother and Mrs. Hart laughed together_

"_Jason, honey…she's not an angel, although she's really looks like angel. She's Mrs. Hart's daughter, Kimberly. She is our neighbour" His mother said after she could control her laugh._

_Jason felt so embarrasing, but since that time he made a good friendship with Kimberly. They used to go to school together, play together, and make homework together. He had sworn to protect and love Kimberly as his own little sister forever._

* * *

Jason smiled as the the shadow of his past crossed over his mind. Nothings changed on their friendship, when Tommy came to the picture, Jason gave his bless for Tommy to date Kimberly. When Kimberly broke Tommy's heart with a letter, Jason tried his best to bring them back together again, but it didn't work.

His feeling for Kimberly started to change 7 years ago, when his relationship with Emily was over. Jason was so lost at that time. He used to think that his relationship with Emily would last forever. He loved her so much, until he saw her making love with another man on her apartment. Jason couldn't believe on what he saw, he was so angry to her. He started to drink alcohol every nights on bars. He ruined up his study and his career. He even tried to kill himself, but Kimberly saved him. She stood by his side every day. She gave her courage and understanding to start a new life which full of hopes and loves. She taught him how to forget about the past and how to forgive people who had betrayed him. From that moment Jason realized how important Kimberly to him. He couldn't get through the darkest time of his life after what Emily had done without Kimberly by his side. At that time Jason knew that he loved her, he loved Kimberly Hart, not just a love like a brother to his sister, but a love from a man to a woman. Jason was too ashamed to let Kimberly know about his feelings for her. He was afraid that when he told her things would be change between them, so he decided to keep his feelings for her……until one night, 5 years ago, Kimberly got an accident. Her car was hit by a truck when she was driving home from gymnastics centre in Florida. Jason, who was in Florida for a confrence at that time, rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. Kimberly was in emergency room, lucky for her, she didn't get any serious injury.

* * *

"_Kimberly……!!!" Jason yelled when he entered the emergency room. Kimberly was sitting on a bed, a nurse tried to wound her right arm with a bandage_

"_Jason!" Kimberly said and Jason suddenly rushed to her and hugged her tight_

"_Oh my God, Kimberly…are you ok?" he asked. Jason cupped her face and planted several kisses on her forehead and cheeks_

"_Yes, I'm fine Jason. Don't worry"_

"_How could I? When the police officer called me and said that you got an accident I almost got an heart attack! You really made me scared, Angel!"_

"_It's ok, Jase…it's ok. As you can see, there's nothing serious happened to me" Kimberly stroke Jason's face with her left arm. Jason held the palm of her hand tight and kissed it before he hugged her again_

"_I thought I will lose you" he said, his eyes filled with tears now_

"_You won't lose me, I will always be here for you, Jase" Kimberly hugged him back. They were hugging for several minutes. The nurse left them alone_

"_I know it's not the right time to say this to you, Kim…but I can't wait any longer. What happened to you tonight made me realized that I don't wanna lose you, I can't lose you, Angel" Jason said after he released her. He cupped her face again and said with gentle and softly voice_

"_I love you Kimberly. I love you so much Angel"_

"_Wha? Jason, how could……" Jason placed his finger on Kim's lips_

"_I know it sounds crazy and you might think I'm playing around, but I'm serious Kim. I don't know how or why I could have this feeling for you. I used to love you as my little sister, but things has changed. When Emily left me for another guy I almost lost everything I have in this world, even my life. But you were there and saved me, Kim. You're my guardian angel. Your understanding, love and care has made me realized that you are the most important person in my whole life……it also made me realized that I love you and I don't wanna lose you"_

"_Jason, I …" Kim tried to speak, but Jason gave her a sign to be quite_

"_Ssshh, just listen to me…please, Kim" Jason begged to her. Kimberly nodded in silent. Jason took a deep breath before he continued to speak_

"_I know you're still in love with Tommy. I also know that you can't forget him until now, but Kim…why don't you give me a chance to prove my love for you? I'm not Tommy and I won't be like him but I promise if you give me that chance I will make you happy, so happy. I promise to love you and cherish you until the end of time. I also promise to take good care of you and Gaby. I won't hurt your heart or cheat on you like Tommy did…I promise Kim, so all I can do right now is begging you to give me that chance? Please, Angel" Jason said on a bended knee in front of her_

"_Oh Jason…" Kimberly covered her mouth. She was so surprised and also touched with a love declaration from her 'big brother'. She was speachless, didn't know what to say anymore, she became silent for few moments_

"_So……?" Jason asked, his eyes full of hope. Kimberly started to speak out_

"_Jason, you're such a good person. I know you well since we were kids. I always thought you as my big brother. I never dream that you will fall in love with me"_

"_So do I, Kim"_

"_You are so good to me for all this years Jason, but……" _

"_But what, Kim?" Jason asked_

"_I don't know and I'm not sure if I'm ready to love another man anymore after what Tommy has done to me. I'm so scare Jason"_

"_Scare of what?" _

"_Scare to be hurt again" Kim said_

"_I swear that you won't be hurt anymore. I love you Kim"_

_Kimberly looked straight on Jason's eyes. She seemed so confused about what to say to him…and then…_

"_You swore it" she said with a little smile on her face_

"_Yeah…" Jason smiled too. He felt so happy and free. He stood up, pulled her in his arms and then slowly kissed her softly on her lips. God, how bad he wanted to kiss her for long time. They both smiled and laughed after that before they fell to each other's arms and kissing again._

* * *

A knocked on a door made Jason back to reality

"Mr. Scoot?" a voice echoed from behind the door

"Come in, Nikki"

A blonde woman wearing a glasses walking through the door. She was Nikki Wright, Jason's secreatary for almost 2 years

"What's up Nikki?" Jason asked

"I just wanna know do you need something else, Mr.Scoot?"

"Wha..? oh no, I don't need anything else right now, Nikki. You may go home" Jason smiled

"But, how about you Mr. Scoot?"

"I will be in here for couple of minutes again. It's ok"

"Alright then, Mr. Scoot. Oh yeah I want to remind you again don't forget to pick up your fiance at the airport tomorrow morning"

"Off course, I won't forget about that. Thanks by the way, Nikki"

"No problem. Good night, Mr. Scoot"

"Good night, Nikki" Jason nodded

Nikki walked to the door. She almost reached it when she remembered something she had to tell to Jason. She turned around to face him

"Uum..Mr. Scoot?"

"Anything else, Nikki?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, your friend called you this afternoon when you were in the trial"

Jason looked confused. For the first time he thought that it might be Billy or Trini

"My friend? Who?"

"His name was……hmmm…Dr. Tommy Oliver"

Jason held his breath. Tommy called him this afternoon. It had been 1,5 years since the last time he heard Tommy's voice. Somehow, Jason had a feeling that Tommy wanted to talk about Kimberly with him. It wasn't surprising him at all. He had predicted about it from the first time he sent his wedding invitation to Tommy and the rest of the gank. For all this years Jason had tried to hide about his relationship with Kimberly from all of them. He realized that there would be a lot of controversy if they knew about it. Now, there was no reason to hide about it anymore. Jason had promised to himself that he would keep his Angel by his side, no matter what. He wouldn't let her go, not for anything or anybody else in this world, especially Tommy.

"Mr. Scoot, are you ok?" Nikki asked when she saw Jason didn't give any response to her news.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Nikki. I will call him back as soon as possible"

"Ok. Good night, Mr. Scoot"

"'Night Nikki"

Nikki walked out through the door and left Jason alone in his office. He was thinking to call Tommy back when he saw somebody walked in to his office. A tall figure of a man who was wearing a black suit was standing in front of him right now. A hard and anguished expression came from his face

"Tommy?" Jason asked he could figure out who was standing in front of him right now. He was so surprised. Jason stood up from the place he was sitting

"What are you doing here, Bro? I was thinking to call you"

Tommy didn't answer his question. He stepped forward to Jason. His hand reached something in the pocket of his jacket, and then he pulled out a gun from there. Jason gasped

"Hello……and good bye, Jason" Tommy said before he shot Jason bull's-eye on his head. Jason collapsed to the ground. His eyes were opened and fresh blood came from his head……He's dead.

Tommy smiled as he looked to Jason's dead body

"Nobody can take Kimberly away from me. Kimberly is mine!" Tommy said and he walked out the room……laughing

* * *

_**A.N : that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 is coming up. What will happen next?**_


	3. I'm Dreaming of A White Ranger?

**A.N** : Hi guys, Sorry I couldn't update my story soon because I was so so busy with my work (UGH!). Ok, This is the new chapter of my fic, I hope you will like it.

**P.S** : Thank you so much for the all the reviews and constructive criticsms about my fic. Oh yeah, I'm so sorry too about Jason's last name. You're right, it wasn't ScOOt, but ScoTT (sorry guys, pls forgive me……). Alright, don't forget to r&r this chapter. I'm waiting for you to give me another reviews and great constructive criticsms (I really love constructive criticsm).

**Catch ya on the flipside :-)**

**Love,**

**TomKim4ever**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**I'M DREAMING OF A WHITE RANGER?**

Jason gasped and woke up. He found himself was sitting on a cozy bed in his apartment. He was breathing hard. His body full of sweat. He just had a nightmare……a worst nightmare ever. He looked at the clock beside his bed, it was 2 a.m. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down himself.

"Just a dream, Jason. It was just a dream" he assured himself in a smooth voice. But even after he did that, the vision of Tommy who shot him with a gun still crossed on his mind. It felt so real. Jason still could feel the time when a bullet ran through his head, he still also could see and smell the blood which flowed from there. But, the most important thing that he would never ever forget was the anguished expression from Tommy's face and his harsh and ruthless laugh when he shot Jason's head.

"Damn, why I had a dream like that?" Jason murmured. If he remember anymore, almost every single part of his dream was a reflection of all the things that happened in his office this evening, except the part when Tommy showed up and shot him. He wiped off his face with his hands and sighed. Suddenly a thought crossed over his mind _'how if it wasn't just a dream, what would I do?'_. Ever since he sent his wedding invitation to the rest of the gank (especially Tommy) he was afraid that something terrible would happen.

Jason knew that Tommy -eventhough he had denied it everytime in every single way- still in love with Kimberly and he wouldn't just stand still and let it happen.

Trini called him this evening to inform that Tommy had received the invitation. He was so mad. She had tried her best to make him understand, but it didn't work. Trini also said that Tommy was on his way to meet him for an explanation.

Based on her story, Tommy should had arrived in New York right now. Jason didn't know what will happen if they finally meet each other. Will Tommy kill him like what he did in his dream? Jason didn't want to think about it any futher, but there's one thing he knew for sure, he wouldn't let Kimberly go. He had sworn to cherish and love her everyday and also to take good care of her and her daughter, Gabrielle.

Jason turned his body to the right and switched on the lamp on a desk beside his bed. He reached up his cell phone and dialed Kim's number. He wanted and needed to hear her voice.

"_Hello……?"_ Kimberly picked up the phone after left it rang at least 12 times. Her voice seemed so sleepy and caused Jason to smile

"Hi Angel, it's me…" Jason said in a soft voice…still smilling

"_Jason? What the hell are you doing now? It's just 2 o'clock in the morning, you are supposed to be sleep tight in your bed and dream about me" _Jason laughed. He knew Kimberly was surprised to receive a phone call from him. Well it was kindda surprising him too because it wasn't normally his type to call a girl (even his own fiancé) in the middle of the night.

"I miss you, Angel" He talked slowly. Now it was kim's turn to laugh

"_You miss me?"_ Kimberly said in a unbelieving voice

"Yeah…so bad"

"_But Jason, you just called me few hours ago to say goodnight and your infamous 'I miss you' to me" _Kimberly rolled her eyes

"Why not? _I am _missing you. I miss you almost in every single second of my life, besides you are my fiancé. Is it something wrong to miss your own fiancé?"

"_No…but it's definetely something wrong to wake your fiancé up when she was sleeping and dreaming about you in the middle of the night" _Kim chuckled

"So, you were dreaming about me huh? Wow…I'm so flattered" Jason teased her

"_Why not? Is it something wrong to dream about your own fiancé?"_ Kim teased him back. They laughed together after that

"ehm Kim?"

"_Yes?"_

"We'll meet tomorrow right?" Jason asked

"_Of course. Don't forget to pick us up at the airport tomorrow morning" _Kim reminded him

"I won't forget about that. Oh yeah Kim, one last question…how many bags will you bring tomorrow?"

"_Hmmm……let me see…50 bags for my clothes, 65 for my shoes, 10 for my make-ups, 7 for my photo albums, 5 for my gold medals, 3 for my personal documents………and 12 for Gaby's stuffs"_

"Ok, got it! Don't worry honey, I will pick you up tomorrow morning with, well at least, 8 trucks to take away your bags" Kimberly laughed when Jason said that

"All right, Angel…I think it's time for you to sleep again"

"_Yeah…I think so" _Kim yawned

"Goodnight, Angel"

"'_Night, Jase"_

"I love you"

"_Me too…bye" _Jason could hear another yawn from Kimberly before he broke the connection between them. He felt so much better than before after his conversation with his _Angel_. He didn't think about his nightmare anymore, it had forgotten. He couldn't wait to meet her tomorrow. Kim and her daughter would come to stay with him until their wedding day next month. It was Jason's mother's idea. She was so happy when Jason told that he would marry Kim. She demanded to help them prepared all of the wedding stuffs. She adored Kimberly and Gabrielle so much. Jason's father, in the other hand, gave a new large and luxurious apartment for them to live after their wedding. He thought that Jason's apartment was too small for them to live in. Jason and Kim couldn't refuse it. Their new apartment located near by Jason's office in the down town of New York City. It only took 15 minutes to reach that place. Jason lied down to his bed, he closed his eyes and fell to sleep again.

**Next Morning**

**Beep….Beep….Beep….**

The alarm-clock beside Jason's bed rang with a loud and clear tone. Jason groaned. He lifted up his hand to stop the buzzer. He turned his body to the other side of the bed after that and started to sleep again.

**Riiiiiiiii…………….nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg**

Jason's cell phone began ringing. Another groan came from his mouth.

"Now what?" he grumbled

He pulled up the blanket from his waist to cover all over his body and tried hard to ignore it, but his phone seemed didn't care about that. Jason woke up, he took the phone _'should be an important thing…' _he murmured

"Hello?" Jason greeted his caller with a unfriendly voice

"_Good morning, Mr Scott" _It was Jason's secretary

"Oh Nikki, good morning. What's up?"

"_I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but I want to make sure anymore that you don't forget to pick up your fiancé at the airport this morning"_

"Wha?...OH SHIT!" Jason jumped out from his bed. He totally forgot that Kim would come today

"What time is now?" Jason asked urgently

"_8 a.m, Mr Scott" _Jason looked at the clock, Damn! Right, it was 8.00 Kim's plane would be arrive at 9.00.

"OK, Thanks Nikki" Jason hanged up the phone and raced to the bathroom. He took a bath and changed his clothes as fast as he could, after that he ran to the garage, started his car and rushed to the airport.

ooOoo

**JFK International Airport**

**New York **

Kimberly Hart, a 26 years old professional gymnast trainer, was standing near by the arriving gate of JFK airport. She had just "landed" her feet back to the ground 20 minutes ago, and now she was waiting for her fiancé to pick her up. Beside her, a beautiful little girl with soft-caramel hair, wide brown eyes and cutest smile was sitting on a empty chair. She was hugging a white teddy bear.

"Mommy, when will uncle Jason come?" that little girl asked

Kimberly looked at her and smiled. That little girl was her 10 years old daughter, Gabrielle Shannalie Hart.

"I don't know, sweetie" Kim replied. Little Gaby lowered her head with a sad expression

"Oh honey, c'mon don't be like that" Kimberly knelt before her daughter and gently stroked her face. Gabrielle raised her head to face her mother

"Do you think he forgot to pick us up?"

"Of course not, sweetheart…maybe he's on his way right now" Kim tried to explain

"But I'm hungry, Mommy" Gaby placed her hand on her stomach

"Oh my poor baby…" Kim stood up and sat beside her "Come here" She pulled Gaby and sat her on her lap "Don't worry baby, as soon as uncle Jason arrives, we will go to the Mc'Donald's and you can eat your favourite double cheeseburger with coca cola and chocolate sundae as many as you want"

"Really Mommy?" Gaby looked at her mother's face, her eyes widened. Kimberly simply nodded

"Yay!" Gaby jumped out from Kim's lap and clapped her hands. Kimberly smiled to her. She loved her daughter so much, more than anything in this world. Gabrielle was her pride and joy. She carried her hands around Gaby's shoulder and hugged her tight.

Kimberly looked around at the airport, there was still no sign from Jason. She looked at her watch, it showed 9.45 a.m, she had been waiting here for around 30 minutes. Kimberly bit her lower lip and leaned back on her chair

"Jason, where are you?" she murmured. Kim was so afraid that something terrible had happened to Jason. He's never late before. Jason had always been such a punctual man. If there's anyone who's always being late that would be Tommy…and NOT Jason. Kimberly sighed, she gazed at the people who were walking around in front of her.

"What's the matter, Mommy?" Gaby asked

"Nothing baby…nothing" Kim answered

"Then why you look so pale?"

"I'm…fine, sweetheart" Kim lied, forcing a smile to her daughter. She patted Gaby's hair.

Gaby took her doll and gave it to Kimberly "Here Mommy, you can have my teddy bear. He will make you feel better" Gaby smiled to her mother as she offered her teddy bear. Kimberly couldn't say anything when she looked at a white teddy bear that Gaby had offered to her. A sad smile came from her face. Suddenly she could feel her eyes went wet. Kimberly tried her best to swallow the tears back. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter, but it seemed so difficult. In the end she had to turn her face away as a single tear dropped from her beautiful eyes. It was so painful everytime she looked at that doll. It brought lots of memories that she wanted so bad to forget. That doll…that white Teddy Bear doll was a gift from Tommy when she was in the hospital after she fell from the balancing beam. So everytime she laid her eyes on that cute little toy, she as if could see Tommy's face smilling back to her

* * *

_Kimberly woke up in a small white-painted room in Angel Grove hospital. For few seconds she didn't realize where she was and why she was there. Suddenly she heard a soft familiar voice talked to her_

"_Hey, don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet?" _

_Kimberly turned her head to the right…Tommy Oliver, her tall and handsome boyfriend, was sitting there. He was smiling to her._

"_I thought I'd try something different. Guess I should just stick to what works, huh?" she said with a sad smile to him_

_Tommy let his hand caress her cheeks "You had me really scared, beautiful. With everything we've been through with Rita and Zedd, this has been the worst"_

_Tears well up in Kim's eyes. Tommy stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead "Shh.." he tried to make her calm down_

"_Thanks for being here, Tommy" Kimberly said after sniffled a little bit_

"_I will always be with you, Beautiful…no matter what" he promised_

"_I love you, Handsome" Kim whispered softly, reaching up to caress Tommy's face_

"_I love you too, Beautiful. Always have, always will" Tommy said before he made his way to kiss Kim's lips over and over again_

* * *

Kimberly shuddered as the memory filled her head once again. She hadn't seen Tommy again after "The Divatox" things happened. Jason told him that Tommy had changed his hair style from _long style _into _a spiky style_. Kim was so surprised when she heard about that for the first time. She always loved Tommy's long hair. It had become his own "trademark", besides it made him looked so hot and sexy. Jason also told her that Tommy was back in "black" again, but no matter how many colors he had worn, for Kimberly Tommy would always be her white tiger, her white ranger, her white falcon……her white knight, forever.

"UNCLE JASON!!!" Gaby's squeal made Kim's mind back into the reality

"Mommy look…there's Uncle Jason" Gaby said gleefuly. Kim turned around and then she saw Jason was standing in front of the arriving gate.

"C'mon Mommy, let's see Uncle Jason" Gaby said. She pulled Kim's arm

"Allright Sweetie" Kim took her stuffs first before she followed her daughter to meet her future husband

"UNCLE JASON" Gaby dashed out and ran into Jason's arms

"Hey princess" Jason said. He lifted his lovely goddaughter and spun her around. Gaby laughed

"What took you so long?" Gaby asked finally after Jason put her back to the ground "I thought you forgot to pick us up today"

"Ooo…I'm so sorry, Sweet Princess" Jason apologized. He stroked Gaby's face "How can I pay my "forgetfulness" to you?"

"Well, maybe with buy some breakfast for us" Kim replied from his back "we are so damn hungry, you know"

Jason turned around to greet his _Angel_ "Hello stranger" he said

"Hey to you too"

"C'mere…" Jason pulled Kimberly into his arms and hugged her tight

"I miss you so much, Angel" He said before he kissed her lips deeply

"Hmmm…I miss you too" Kimberly uttered

"How much?" He asked

Kimberly pretended to think for a little while "Not too much" She replied. A tiny grin came from her face

"Hey!" Jason protested and caused Kimberly to laugh

"Sorry, Jase…just kidding"

"Hmmm" Jason pulled his fiancé again into his arms and kissed her again, more passionately this time

"So…shall we go then now, Jase? I'm famish" Kim said after they broke the kiss

"Yeah Uncle Jason…I'm hungry too" Gaby added

"Okay, okay, let's go" Jason took all the Kim and Gaby's stuffs and led them outside

They had a very beautiful day together. They had breakfast at the McDonald's and lunch at the A&W (Gaby really loved all kind of junk food). Jason then took Kimberly and Gaby to around the Big Apple and see the gorgeous sight of New York City from the top floor of Empire States Building. After that he brought his future family into his own office

"Oh my Gosh, Jase…it's such a wonderful place" Kimberly gave her comment about Jason's workplace when she entered the building for the first time. She turned around to see the entire room

"Do you like?" Jason asked

"I extremely loved it!" She replied

"How about you, Princess?" Jason looked at Gaby

"It's so cool, Uncle Jason"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I really like this place. You absolutely have a very great place to work, Uncle Jase"

Jason then knelt before his lovely goddaughter "I'm glad you liked this place, Princess" He patted her hair and caressed her face "But, I will more glad if you start to call me 'Daddy' instead of Uncle Jason"

"Why?" Gaby confused

"Because I will be your father soon, Princess"

"You will be my father?" She asked

"Uh-huh" Jason nodded

"But how can you be my father?"

"Well…I'm going to marry your mother soon, that's why I'm going to be your father" Jason explained

Gaby's eyes widened as she heard about that "You and my Mommy are getting married?" Jason smiled to her. Gaby then looked at Kimberly to get an answer from her "Really, Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie" Kim said

"YAY!!" Gaby shouted and jumped up to the air "I will have a father" Jason and Kimberly laughed together

"What do you think about that, sweetheart? Do you love it?" Kimberly asked her daughter

"Yes Mommy"

"Oooo…I love you so much, my little princess" Jason lifted her up and kissed both of her cheeks

"I love you too, Uncle Jas…oopps sorry, I mean Daddy" Gaby hugged him tight. Kimberly just stood there in silent. A sad smile blossomed on her pretty face

"Kim, Angel…what's going on?" Jason asked when he realized about that "You're not happy about this?"

Kim forced herself to laugh "Of course I'm happy with this, Jase" she walked toward her fiancé and linked her arm on his. Jason kissed her forehead softly

"So, where's your private room, Jase?"

"It's on the upstairs. Come on let me show you" Jason brought them to the next floor of his office

"Good afternoon, Mr Scott" Nikki greeted him

"Good afternoon, Nikki"

"Who is she?" Kim asked

"Oh Kim, let me introduce you to Nikki" Jason said then he turned to face Nikki "Nikki, this is my beautiful fiancé, Kimberly Hart and her lovely daughter, Gabrielle"

"Hello…nice to meet you, miss Hart" Nikki extended her hand to Kim

"Nice to meet you too, Nikki" Kim said and did the same thing with Nikki

"Nikki is my assistant and also my secretary. She's a tough woman" Jason added his explanation about Nikki

"Oh yeah? That's a good thing" Kim noted

"I've been told so many things about you too, miss Hart"

"Really?" Kim faced Jason "What did you tell to her?"

"Anything about you, Angel"

"I hope the good things" Kimberly smirked

"Just for your information baby, as far as I know there's no bad things about you" they all laughed

"Shall we go inside now?" Jason asked after he could control his laugh

"Okay"

"Mommy…" Gaby pulled Kim's arm

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wanna go to potty"

"Oh let me take you to the restroom" nikki offered her help

"Thank you so much, Nikki" Kim thanked her and looked down at Gaby "Sweetheart, you can go with Nikki"

"Okay Mommy"

"C'mon" Nikki took Gaby's arm and led her into the restroom

Kimberly and Jason watched as the two people walked away from them. Suddenly Jason wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her closer to him

"Jason!" Kim gasped

"Finally, we are alone here" he said afterward

"Is it something bad, T-Rex?"

"No…of course it's not. In fact this situation gives me an idea"

"What kind of idea?"

"This kind of idea………" Jason leaned forward and then kissed her lips passionately. Kimberly couldn't resist it. She placed her arms around Jason's shoulder and kissed him deeply

"Well..well..well, it seems like you two can't wait any longer until your honeymoon" suddenly a voice of a man filled up the air. Jason and Kim gasped and broke the kiss. They turned to see the visitor

"Tommy" Kimberly said huskily

Tommy Oliver was standing there, in front of them. His heart broke into million pieces when he saw that. His eyes filled with anger, sadness and jelously

* * *

TBC

okay, it's over for now...see ya on the next chapter

Don't forget to review this chap okay...

Luv ya all guys...


End file.
